Jealousy
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Cosima is sick of Ikki coming between her and Huan. What shall happen?


**Just a little idea that came to me as I watched book four of Korra.**

**Disclaimer: well, since Korra's mine now….what? It's not mine? … When were you going to tell me that?**

I watched from the doorway as Huan approached Ikki. "Stunning work, Ikki," he complimented. "It hurts my eyes with its…raw emotional power!" said girl looked up at him with an adoring smile.

… … …

"So, Huan, what do you wanna do tonight?" I asked, plopping down on the sofa next to him. He offered me some popcorn as he shrugged. "Wanna watch a mover? Get some dinner or something?"

"Well, there is a new noodle shop I've been wanting to check out," he replied with a slight smile. "What say you to dinner and a mover? Then we can come back home and help out Opal with the wedding preparations?"

"Sounds wonderful," I agreed, smirking as I stood up. "Come by my room around seven?"

"I'll be there," he promised, standing up as well.

"Don't be late," was my warning as I crossed the threshold of the door.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything."

… … …

I was lying across Korra's lap in my room. "I'm so excited," I was telling her as she played with my hair. "This is our first real date, you know?"

"But you guys have gone on other dates before," Korra offered.

I rolled my eyes, scoffing. "Please, they could hardly be considered dates. Every time the two of us try to hang out for more than ten minutes alone, Ikki comes by and distracts him."

"Ikki? Little Ikki who's, like, half your age?" Korra laughed.

"It's not funny! It's like she has a crush on him or something and you should see the glares she gives me when I touch him!"

"She's, like, thirteen," Korra stated.

"I know how old she is, Korra! You don't get it! It's like those looks you'd give Asami behind her back when she was dating Mako!"

"Oh, that bad, huh?"

"It's horrible," I whined. "But tonight will be different. Tonight Huan and I are going out for a nice dinner away from the house and away from Ikki."

"Well, congratulations, Sima," Korra smiled, beginning to braid my hair. "I'm happy for you. So when's lover boy supposed to pick you up?"

"Right around," I looked for a clock before someone knocked on the door. "Now."

I skipped over to the door, pulling it open. "Hey, Huan," I greeted, going to hug the boy when I noticed something move behind him. I grimaced. "Hi…Ikki."

"Hi, Cosima," she greeted, plastering a smile on her face.

"So, Huan, what's going on?" I asked, gritting my teeth in a painful smile.

"Ikki said she wanted to check out the noodle shop too," Huan replied, offering a soft smile. "And she's been looking forward to going to the new mover theater down the street."

"Oh, that's great," Korra interjected, wide eyed. "Isn't it great, Cosima?"

"Korra, would you like to go to the park tonight?" I asked, looking at the brunette. "I seem to find myself with no plans for this evening."

Korra leaned in and whispered quietly, so that no one could hear but me. "Are you sure, Sima? Why don't you try to talk with him? You could-"

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered back. "I just want my boyfriend to feel like he's mine, you know-"

"Then tell him," she replied, pushing me into Huan. "Ikki, let's go steal some of Jinora's cookies."

"But I want to stay with Huan," she replied innocently.

"Yeah, but they need to talk so let's go," Korra replied dryly, picking the girl up and throwing her over her shoulder. The water bender gave us a cheery wave before carrying Ikki down the hallway.

I sighed, closing the door. "Huan…"

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Huan, tell me. Am I boring?" I demanded, turning around to lay my back on the door. "Do you find it a drag to hang out with me?"

"Of course not," he replied, tilting his head to the side.

"Then why can't we ever just go out?"

"We do go out-"

"But not alone! Never just you and me," I told him, running a hand through my hair. "Why does Ikki always have to tag along? Why can't it just be you and me?"

"That's what this is about?" he smirked, letting out a soft laugh.

"Don't laugh at me," I snapped, unable to help the small grin from slipping onto my face.

He took my hands in his, pulling me closer to him. "We can go out tonight just you and me, a bowl of steaming noodles and some divine popcorn, maybe some kissing. What say you?"

"I'd like that," I grinned, placing my forehead against his. I let out a laugh as I said, "I'd _really_ like that."

"Now let's get out of here before Ikki comes back, huh?"

"You got it, Beifong."

**The end!**

**I'm tired so I'm not going to reread this or anything so I hope you like it.**

**Feel free to drop a review or follow or favorite.**

**Loves and hugs, my dear minions~**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
